User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 04:42, 30 June 2009 You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know, I know, I repeated this. My mistake. Hey, how are ya'? Plotting evil deeds for me to foil? Hey! I'm plotting evil deeds. Hee-hee. Eclipse 04:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You won't get away with it, Secret! Oh! I won't? But I get away with everything! Hee-Hee. Yet, I have the strangest feeling I know you from somewhere... And it's not on this wiki or any other... Strange. Heh? You know me from somewhere? Maybe I thwarted your plans for world domination a little while ago. But nevermind that... Hee-hee. Yeah, just don't try to bring me to the dark side. But it is your destiny... M-NUva 19:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I...don't think so. But of course your real destiny lies in my hands Mr. Hero. Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!! Mister O. 21:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Mr.? Uh...I'm actually a girl. Oh sorry. Let me start over. AHEM! But of course your real destiny lies in my hands Ms. Hero. Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!! Mister O. 21:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's better! Now, what's this about my destiny lying in your hands? You're a villain that I will soon defeat. I don't know about that... Mister O. 21:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) My powers are vastly superior to yours. Are you sure? I've gone up against some pretty and powerful heroines. Are you sure that you match up to them? (By the way, I'm actually thefallenangel407 if don't know.) Mister O. 22:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You underestimate me. We shall see about that! I've already started at least ten new articles, how about you? Mister O. 00:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've added a few things...well, okay...I haven't added ten articles, but I'm doing my best here. All of you... heroes and villains alike.... have much to learn. None of you have realized it yet, but the world is already within my grasp. You think the world you live in is real? You think that this is how the world actually exists? Think again..... heh heh heh....................... The signs are clear.... very clear.... The true nature of Earth is beginning to reveal itself... Don't know what I mean? the answer shall reveal itself... in time.... What? You dont understand... that is only to be expected. I can see the imperfections of this... human race. Why, heroine, do you defend a people so... imperfect? You humans destroy each other.... pursue more imaginative means for destruction... slaughter each other like mere animals... it would be best to wipe out this... imperfect race... and none can stop me... no one ever has....User:Deathwalker 13000 I believe in the human race!...Kind of. You are all silly! I-a gonna eat choo all! Hee-Hee. And then I'm going to the candy store to get candy then destroy the world! ???Okay? Dont ask... Secret went insane years ago......Deathwalker 13000 17:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I can tell... Good. Hee-Hee! Eclipse 17:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ....but from what I have observed...... do not underestimate him in combat....... No one can beat me in combat. Are you sure, my mortal friend? Hee-Hee. Eclipse 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, who're you callin' a mortal? You. Hee-Hee. .....ah, heroine....and Secret as well........ your arrogance shall be your downfall...........Deathwalker 13000 19:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 But all I am is a secret, I'm not visible... Hee-Hee. I'm not arrogant, I'm just a narcissist. And please, just call me a hero. Heroine is a homonym of...something else. Mind if I join? Don't mind Deathwalker here...he's been brainwashed to think he's the most powerful villain ever witnessed...and that he's got an aura...the poor fool. Haha... Saber-X1138 22:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 If he tries to take over the world I may have to end him. ........i am not a villain.........i am an arbiter............ i am ending this world because of the villianry that is.....inherent within all people....... this world must be.... punished........ i will not take over the world.........i will end it, Miss Hero.......... It is already ending, as we speak.......Deathwalker 13000 00:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Heh heh. See what I mean. M-NUva 00:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 .......observe this fool with the identity crisis..................he believes he is M-NUva when he really is Saber-X1138............and I speak nothing but the truth......................the world is ending.........ever since.......world war II, the signs have been clear.........I have yet to "break the fourth seal"........... if you know what I mean........ ........the very existence of a world war has proven that humankind is unfit to live....... humans are like mere children, who cannot be trusted with their own survival.............Deathwalker 13000 02:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 What the f***!? How are you already almost above me?! I have been here way longer than you! Now granted I didn't start editing until early this June for some reason I don't know of, but still! I got an account on this site on February of this year with someone's help... I don't want to say who but know this. I may have been friendly towards you even though it's not really in my code of villanry to do that. But get in my way of getting to the top of the featured users tab and I will personally send the droids I found (Get it? It's the 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke.) and well I think you'll find out more if you do 'Hero Forever.'Thefallenangel407 00:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rivalry, much? ??? LOL Fallenangel, relax, you and Hero Forever still have a long way to go before you even get on the Featured Users list. And you'll never catch up to Secret, Deathwalker, or me, as Secret has more than 1300 edits. Muahahahaa. Good luck. Saber-X1138 01:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138